Truth, Lies and Everything Inbetween
by CCT
Summary: AU, Yaoi 1x3. Trowa is an assassin and Heero is a detective. After recieving a mission he can't complete Trowa finds himself in big trouble.
1. Part 1

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 1/teaser?)**

**Warnings: Yaoi 1x3, AU, some OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys, though I wish I did. That would be nice. But, this story idea was mine, surprising… o.o**

**Notes: Okay, here's the deal. Since ff.net is gonna be taking out NC-17 fics soon, I have edited this fanfic a bit. You see this fanfic was started a LONG time ago and some of the parts have yummy lemon scenes between Heero and Trowa. And since I am forced to label this R I have taken most of these scenes out. (The first part was butchered & edited and is now mainly a teaser because of this.) But! This does not mean you can't read those yummy scenes if you want. The original fanfic will be posted on my site (http://www.geocities.com/cctstreasurebox/index.html) and you can read them there. ^__^ And I think that is about it.**

-----

Time seemed to stand still as the two lovers finished, both out of breath and covered in sweat. 

"Come here," Heero growled, "lay on top of me." Trowa did as he was told, lying across Heero so their faces where inches apart. "I love you." 

"I know. I love you too." Trowa smiled as he claimed a quick kiss. After that the two just stared into each others eyes. Trowa unconsciously began to rub the loop earring that hung in Heero's left ear. Heero smirked and did the same to the one on Trowa's ear. 

Trowa glanced to the right at the alarm clock on their dresser. It read '2:19 am'. Trowa sighed as he slid down to rest his head on Heero's chest. 

"You know you always do this when I have to work early the next day." Heero didn't answer he only shrugged. "Why is that, koi?" 

"Why?" Trowa nodded. "You know why..." Trowa sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess I do..." 

to be continued…

**CCT: I'm sorry it was so short, but actually all of the parts (that I have finished so far) are pretty short. ^^ Ack! But this one is a bit longer with the lemon. o.o ::giggles::**


	2. Part 2

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 2)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Darkness on the edge.   
Shadows where I stand.   
I search for the time,   
On a watch with no hands.   
I want to see you clearly.   
Come closer than this.   
But all I remember,   
Are the dreams in the mist."   
--These Dreams, Heart 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa glanced around, frowning at the mess his lover called a bathroom. He never understood why Heero refused to clean, it was always him who had to and it wasn't even his apartment. He sighed as he kicked the dirty clothes across the floor, landing in a slight pile in the far corner. 'He is so messy...' 

Trowa made his way to the sink, frowning again. The mirror on the wall was dirty; it was covered in water stains, toothpaste stains and other ones Trowa didn't know what they were from. Taking a deep breath Trowa turned on the water. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Heero groaned as he slowly sat up. He looked around the room; Trowa was gone. He frowned, but then he heard the water running in the bathroom and the frown faded. He quickly glanced at the clock; it read '6:03'. 'He's getting ready I guess...Probably complaining about my mess.' Heero smiled. 

Slipping off the bed, Heero search for his boxers and quickly slipped them on. He walked past the bathroom door heading out of the room. He slowly made his way to his small kitchen/dinning room. He was going to make Trowa and himself coffee. 

Just as the coffee was finishing Trowa came walking into the kitchen. Heero eyed his lover, loving the outfit he wore to work. Trowa was dressed in a pair of black, slim fitting, jeans, a dark green (matching his eyes perfectly) T-shirt that was tucked in loosely, a black vest (with several pockets in the front), finger-less black gloves and a pair of black army boot. Heero gave Trowa a smile as he handed him a mug filled with coffee. Trowa nodded, accepting the mug. 

"Where are you going today?" Heero asked while eyeing his koi. 

"The East side..." 

"Ah. Gonna be late again?" Trowa shook his head. "Good." 

"Good?" Heero nodded. "And why would that be?" 

"I want to go out on a date." Trowa almost spit out the coffee he was sipping. 

"Eh?" 

"I want to go out to dinner, and have...a date." Trowa blinked several times, trying to get that little bit of information in his head. 

"A date?" Heero nodded. "A *real* date?" 

"Is that so hard to imagine?" 

"From you? Yes." 

"Ha, ha...I'm serious Trowa." Trowa nodded. "So, what do you say?" 

"All right, Heero. What time?" 

"Seven." 

"Okay. I'll meet you here?" Heero nodded once again. "All right." Trowa placed his mug on the counter. "I'm off." Trowa leaned over giving Heero a soft kiss on his lips. As he began to head for the door he suddenly stopped. "Is this a formal event?" Heero almost laughed at that remark. 

"Of course not." Trowa nodded and head out the door. 

Trowa stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the street. He glanced up at the sky. It was gray, clouds as far as he could see. As he began descending the stairs the first few drops hit his check. Trowa closed his eyes and nodded. 'It always rains when I get a job...I think the heavens are crying for me...but why?' 

to be continued…

**CCT: So, getting interesting? Mmm? Hehehe.**


	3. Part 3

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 3)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

|KEY|

=== - flashback

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Look like nothing's gonna change.   
Everything still remains the same.   
I can't do what ten people tell me to do.   
So I guess I'll remain the same.   
Sittin' here resting my bones,   
And this loneliness won't leave me alone."   
--(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay, Ottis Redding 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa drove through the streets. He was heading for, what everyone calls, the East side. The actual city is Covina, but they called it the East side. Trowa wasn't even sure why. He hated the fact that he had to go there; it was at least a four-hour drive there and another four back. But a job was a job and for five thousand dollars he would drive to almost anywhere. 

Trowa looked at the clock inside the dashboard, it was 7:02. He had plenty of time; he wasn't supposed to start until 12 anyway. As he yawned, Trowa turned on the radio putting it on Arrow. (His favorite Rock and Roll station.) He needed to keep his mind going; otherwise he might fall asleep at the wheel. It wasn't that he was tired; he never really was. He was just worn out. Heero had the tendency of doing that to him. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Heero stepped into the police station, heading to the back and straight for his desk. He flopped behind it, fidgeting with the tie he had just placed on ten minutes ago. He hated what he had to wear to work; suits and ties were just not him. 

As Heero began flipping through the papers piling on his desk, he watched his partner, Duo, come walking over. Duo had a mischievous smile playing on his lips. His long chestnut braid swished behind him as he flopped onto the corner of Heero's desk. 

"What?" Heero asked coldly. 

"Oh, nothing." Heero gave Duo a glare. "So...how was your weekend, Heero?" Duo slowly slid off of Heero's desk and sat himself in the chair behind his own desk; which was across from Heero's. 

"Why?" 

"Just asking. Geeze, we've been partners for how long, and you still can't accept a normal conversation?" 

"At least five years and with you? No." 

"Ha, ha." Right then another detective came walking over, his name was Wufei. He stopped in front of Heero and gave him disgusting glare. 

"The Chief is gonna say something, you know." 

"What?" 

"The earring. You know we aren't allowed to have piercings." Wufei quickly pointed at the loop in Heero's ear. Heero just shrugged. 

"It's not coming out, if that's what you are getting at." 

"Why? You can't take it out when you're on the job?" Wufei now had his arms crossed in front of him. 

"Personal reasons." Wufei frowned, sighed then walked off. 

"You know what? You've never really explained that to me. What's so special about it?" 

"If you must know, it's a promise." 

"A promise?" Heero nodded. "What type of promise?" 

========== 

"Do you love me?" 

"I do...always and forever." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"None of your business." Heero began sifting through his papers once more. Duo wasn't going let it go, just yet anyway. 

"I bet it's because of some girl. You promised to love her forever...and all that mush." 

"No." Duo smiled. 

"I bet I'm right." 

"If you say so. Now, if you don't mind, we got some paper work to do." Duo sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa leaned against the building. He checked his watched, "11:58". Trowa glanced at the street. "Ah ha. There he is. Time to earn that money." Trowa almost smiled as he watched the short, stout man stop at the street light across from him. He quickly scanned the street once more. Only a few people, but there were almost two blocks away. 

Trowa slowly pulled his revolver from one of the pockets in his vest. He aimed at the man, who was now walking across the street. With one shot the man fell to the ground, dead on the spot. "One day..One day I won't have to do this anymore..." 

to be continued…


	4. Part 4

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 4)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

|KEY|

=== - flashback

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"In my life there's been heartache and pain.   
I don't know if I can face it again.   
Can't stop now,   
I've traveled so far,   
To change this lonely life.   
I want to know what love is.   
I want you to show me.   
I want to feel what love is.   
I know you can show me."   
--I Wanna Know What Love Is, Foreigner 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa walked through the parking lot, getting drenched from the pouring rain, heading for his apartment. He checked his watch real quick as he did so. 'Five-thirty. Good plenty of time to get ready, and head over to Heero's.' Trowa thought. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa walked through his, neat and tidy, apartment heading straight for his bedroom. He opened his closet door, rummaging through it for an outfit for his 'date'. 'Date. Heero is too much. Since when did we go out on dates?...' Trowa began to think about his and Heero's relationship. They never really went out on dates. Not actual dates anyway, just get togethers at one another's apartment. 

Trowa knew Heero from High school. Well, not really. He knew who Heero was, but never actual talked to him. Hell, he didn't talk to anyone really. Trowa was always a loner. Heero was sort of the man around campus; the hotshot athlete that everyone wanted to know. But, to Trowa, Heero never seemed to want to be that person. He never really smiled or talked to the people talking to him. He just nodded and seemed to hope they would just go away, but they never did. 

It wasn't until years later that Trowa and Heero really began to get to know each. Six years after they graduated (three years ago) the two met again, on one of the darkest days of Trowa's life. 

========== 

Trowa eyed the Scotch that lay in his shot glass. He had already had six shots and was getting a little tipsy. He wasn't quite sure how many more he could have before he passed out. Shrugging off the feeling Trowa took the liquor and quickly drank it. As he was placing the shot glass on the bar he saw someone sit in the stool next to him. Trowa was only glancing out of the corner of his eye, not really paying attention to who it was. 

Trowa began to think about the day's events. His target almost got away. Trowa had to risk being seen to chase after him. Luckily he hadn't been seen, and the job was completed. Trowa was lucky, this time. But what about next time? What if next time he failed, what then? His boss would probably kill him, or the cops would get him. Either way he didn't like the out come. 

Trowa began thinking about killing himself. 'That would probably be easier.' Trowa thought. 'I have no family anyway. So if I died there would be no one to care. My boss could just get someone else to do his dirty work. Men like me can be molded at any age.' Trowa shrugged off the idea, it was probably just the liquor talking. He would just have to be more careful next time. Trowa sighed loudly, and made a quick glance to the right. He blinked at who he saw; a person he recognized right away. Heero, Heero Yuy, from High school, was staring at him. 

Trowa quickly leaned back, a frown emerging on his lips. Heero also leaned back, his eyes still locked with Trowa's. Trowa studied the other man. The years had been kind to him. He tanned a bit more since High school. He seemed a bit taller too, but not much. Heero was dressed in a light gray suit with a black tie loosely hanging from his neck. 

"Yes, can I help you?" Trowa asked in the coldest tone he could muster, being as drunk as he was. 

"Maybe. I was just wondering what someone like was doing in a place like this?" Heero waved his hand at the very dirty surroundings. (This wasn't the best bar in town.) Trowa blinked, and frowned even more at Heero's statement. It sounded like a pick up line to him. But why would someone like Heero, or like he used to be, hit on someone like Trowa? 

"Eh?" 

"I was wondering what a beautiful person, like yourself, was doing in a cheap bar like this?" Trowa stared for the longest time. His brain, blurred with alcohol, was just not getting it. It took almost another two minutes for Trowa to respond. 

"If I didn't know better..." Trowa paused, trying to gather the right words, "...I would say you were hitting on me..." Trowa almost fell out of the chair when he heard Heero laugh. Through out all of High school he never remembered hearing him laugh. 

"Well, I guess that *was* my intent." 

"Oh...well, I'm not in the mood to be 'picked up'." 

"Oh?" Heero turned to face Trowa completely. "And why is that?" Trowa sighed as he began rubbing the edge of the glass with his index finger. 

"Nothing I would want to share." 

"I see." The two fell silent for what seemed like a long time. Heero just stared at the Trowa, while Trowa played with his glass. As the bartender walked by Trowa ordered another shot of Scotch, but Heero stopped him by saying, "I think he's had enough." Trowa was about to protest when Heero pulled him to his feet. He really didn't have time to think. Heero had thrown some money on the bar, giving the bartender a generous tip, as he began dragging Trowa towards the door. 

As the two reached Baranca Street, Trowa pulled them to a stop. "Where do you think you are taking me?" Trowa slurred. 

"To my place you are in no condition to drive home. And I'm just down the street." 

"I don't think so." Trowa spat. "I got things to do in the morning." That was a lie, but Trowa really didn't want to go anywhere and definitely not with someone he barely knew. 

"Oh?..." Trowa nodded, but that caused him to get dizzy. Trowa swayed a bit, and was about to collapse if Heero hadn't caught him. Heero held Trowa close to him and sighed. 

"Well, you're coming whether you want to or not. You can't even stand. How are you going to make it home?" Trowa pushed Heero away from him as he stood up straight. He looked at Heero and saw the seriousness in the other man's eyes. He thought about it for a minute. 

'I have nothing better to do...and I really don't want to be alone right now anyway so...why not have some have some fun?...' Trowa sighed heavily as he nodded. "Fine, but I'll walk myself." Trowa turned and waited for Heero to lead the way. 

"What ever you say Trowa." Heero was about to walk past him when Trowa grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

"You remember my name?" Heero stare dumbfounded at Trowa before answering. 

"Of course I do." 

"Really?" Trowa knew he sounded stupid, but at the moment he really didn't care. 

"Yes, really. I remember you from school. I always noticed when you were around...there was something about you that seemed so...mysterious. I would have said something but...well my 'friends' always stopped me..." 

"Stopped you?" 

"Long story..." Trowa frowned, then shrugged, he wasn't in the mood to listen to the story anyway. "Well, come on. It's only a block from here." Trowa nodded. 

***** 

As soon as Heero closed the door behind him Trowa was there shoving him against it. Heero gasped as his back hit the door and Trowa assaulted his lips. 

Trowa closed his eyes as soon as their mouths collided. He enjoyed the feeling of the other man as he pressed his entire body against him. Trowa tilted his neck downwards to accommodate the other man as he leaned his head back. Heero could hear and feel Trowa moan as his tongue slipped out, batting shyly at the bottom of Trowa's lips. Trowa soon opened his mouth, allowing the tongue entrance. 

In one swift motion Heero turned the two so Trowa was now pinned against the door. Heero began running his tongue across the top of Trowa's mouth; a shiver soon ran down Trowa's spine. After another minute the two broke for air. Trowa panted heavily, his eyes slowly opening. Heero's eyes were already open and they bore into Trowa's. 

"God…I've waited so long for someone like you…" Heero panted out. 

"Someone like me?" Heero smiled, slowly caressing Trowa's check with his right hand. Trowa sighed, rubbing his cheek against the palm. 

"You are so beautiful." Trowa opened his mouth to say something but Heero thwarted his plan. Heero began kissing his neck causing Trowa to gasp. "…beautiful…" Trowa's eyes fluttered closed again as Heero continued to kiss his neck and his jaw and then moved back up to capture his mouth. 

Trowa moaned loudly as he felt Heero's hand trail down to the front of Trowa's jeans and he began to massage the growing erection through the rough fabric. Trowa gasped and threw back his head, panting as Heero continued to stroke the still growing mound, while nipping along his jaw and neck. 

"Trowa?" Heero slowly pulled back, waiting for Trowa's eyes to open before he continued. "How far do you want this to go?" Trowa began to pant; Heero was still stroking him through the jeans. He didn't care how far it went at this point. All he wanted was release. 

"...as far...as…you...want..." Trowa panted out slowly. Heero nodded and slowly backed away from Trowa completely. Trowa moaned. "Heero?" 

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom." Trowa nodded, and followed Heero to the bedroom. 

*****

Heero laid down next to Trowa, staring at his sleeping form. He knew the only reason Trowa went home with him was the booze, but at the moment that didn't matter. At least not to him. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa slipped on his dark green, button down shirt. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He kept on the same pair of black jeans and the boots. He nodded at his appearance and walked out of his bedroom. As he entered the living room there was a knock on the door. 

to be continued…

**CCT: Okay. o.o This part had a lemon in it too, I kinda just cut it out. ^^ Heh… You can go to my website to read it. On to the next part!**


	5. Part 5

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 5)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Risin' up straight to the top.   
Had the guts, got the glory.   
Went the distance.   
Now I'm not gonna stop.   
Just a man and his will to survive."   
--Eye of the Tiger, Survivor 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa stopped next to his couch and fell silent. A moment later there was another knock. He stared at the door for a second before he walked over to it. Trowa slowly unlocked the door and opened it. He blinked at who he found standing at the other side. A woman mail carrier smiled and handed Trowa a package. Trowa looked at the package a moment before saying a 'thank you'. The lady nodded and turned, heading back into the rain. 

Trowa closed the door and locked it before he looked at the semi-wet package. He glanced at the top of the package and sighed. 

"Another assignment..." Trowa walked over to his kitchen, placing the package on his dinning room table. Sitting in one of the chairs next to the table, Trowa opened the package. Inside was a manila folder. Trowa opened the folder and pulled out several pieces of paper. Trowa only scanned some of the papers, noting the name of his target and the picture of him. "Duo Maxwell..." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Heero quickly finished buttoning up his dark blue button up shirt. Once he was finished with that he looked down at the rest of his attire. He had on a pair of black slacks and black loafers. He smiled, "Trowa is probably wearing his black jeans and boots...and maybe that white button down shirt...no, it's raining...he'll wear the green one." Heero almost laughed at how predictable his lover was. 

Heero glanced at the alarm clock on his dresser. "He should be here any minute." Right at that moment there came a knock at the door. Heero hurried to the door, opening it wide. Standing at the door was Trowa wearing a windbreaker. Trowa smiled as he was ushered into the apartment. 

"Hello." Trowa gave a whispered greeting. 

"Hello, all ready?" Trowa nodded. "Okay, let me get my jacket." Trowa again nodded as Heero walked over to the closet. He quickly pulled out a jacket and placed it on. "Let's go." 

"May I ask where we are going?" 

"To a club." 

"A what?" 

"Just come on." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa stepped into the Sunshine Club, glancing around with distaste. 

"What are we doing here, Heero!?" Trowa had to yell over the crowd and loud music. 

"Trying something different!" Heero shrugged. 

"Couldn't we do that some where quieter!?" Heero didn't answer, he only smiled. Taking Trowa's hand, Heero lead the two through the crowd and found them a booth in the far corner. Trowa sat across from Heero, shaking his head. Heero gave him a pleading smile. 

The two sat there for a moment in silence. Trowa scanned the area in that time. The place was rather large. Most of the space was taken up by the dance floor; over which hundreds of different colored lights shone. Trowa was almost blinded by the brightness of them. Trowa also noticed that along the longest wall was a bar. 

"I'll go get us something to drink! What would you like!?" Heero had stood up and moved to stand right next to Trowa. 

"Sex on the Beach!" Heero smiled. 

"One day, koi." And with that Heero walked away from Trowa. Trowa shook his head at Heero's little joke, then smiled. 

'Yeah, one day.' 

A few minutes passed and Heero returned. He was carrying two drinks. As Heero was handing Trowa his drink a young man came walking over. Trowa stared at him. With the lights behind him Trowa couldn't really see the man's face. 

"Heero! What a surprise seeing you here!" Heero stood up straight and turned around. 

"Hello, Duo." Heero basically whispered. 

'Duo?' Trowa heard that name before. 

"Whatcha doin' in a place like this!?" Duo flopped in the seat across from Trowa, ignoring him up until now. "Duo Maxwell! Pleased to meet you!" Duo extended his hand to Trowa. 

'Duo?..Duo Maxwell!?' 

to be continued…

**CCT: And slowly the plot thickens. ^__~ **


	6. Part 6

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 6)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion.   
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion.   
I was soaring ever higher,   
But I flew too high.   
Though my eyes could see,   
I still was a blind man.   
Though my mind could think,   
I still was a mad man.   
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin'."   
--Carry On Wayward Son, Kerry Livgren 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"I'm Heero's partner!" Trowa nodded, taking Duo's hand. 

"Trowa Barton!" The two shook. 

"Trowa, eh?" Trowa nodded. 'That name...I've heard it somewhere...' Duo quickly shrugged off the feeling. 

"What are you doing here, Duo!?" Heero motioned for Trowa to scoot over as he slipped into the seat next to him. 

"I could ask you the same thing!" 

"Duo…" 

"All right, all right. I just came here to hang out, have a little fun! And you!?" If Duo didn't know better he would have sworn Heero was blushing. 

"We're on a date!" Trowa answered. Duo's mouth dropped. 

"A date?" Duo couldn't believe it. 

"Yes!" 

"I see." Duo sat there a bit shocked. He didn't know Heero was gay. Never thought he could be. Duo shrugged. "So, been dating long?" Duo asked trying to start a conversation. 

"About three years!" 

"What!?" 

"He said three years, Duo!" Heero took a sip from his drink. 

"I know…but…damn!" Duo chuckled, "I would never think of you as a commitment type of guy, Heero!" 'Especially not with another man.' Duo added to himself. 

Trowa leaned back, turning his head to the right to look at the dance floor. It was then that Duo noticed the earring hanging from Trowa's ear. At the sight of the earring Duo grinned from ear to ear. 

"What are you smiling at!?" Heero was glaring at Duo. 

"Nothing!" 

"Duo!" 

"It's nothing I swear!" 

Trowa began to zone out. He completely ignored his lover and his partner argued over something. 'He's Heero's partner? Shit…what could he be doing to get on my bosses hit list? I can't kill him…can I? No…what am I going to do? Shit…' Trowa sighed deeply as his head sunk. 'If I pass this assignment one of the others will just…kill him anyway…Heero has talked about him so much…I never paid attention to the name…damn…what am I gonna do?' 

"Trowa!?" Trowa's head shot up, he didn't even here Heero calling him. "Are you okay!?" 

"…I'm fine…" Heero stared at his lover for some time. Trowa had that dazed look, as if his thoughts were somewhere else. Trowa suddenly blinked when he noticed Heero, and now Duo, were staring at him. "I'm fine! It's just the noise I guess..." Trowa trailed off, he really didn't want to ruin Heero's fun. If he was having any fun that was.   
"Come on, Trowa! Let's get out of here!" Heero slid out of the booth.   
Trowa was going to protest, but he really did want to get out of there. It was too bright and noisy for his tastes. Duo watched the two stand, a grin reappearing.  
"What say I join you two! I got nothing better to do tonight!" Heero was about to say something, but Trowa beat him to it.  
"Sure, Duo! You can tag along!" Heero turned, giving Trowa a shocked expression. Trowa only smiled faintly.

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Heero opened the door to his apartment, motioning Trowa inside. Trowa, head lowered, walked in making his way over to the living room. Heero closed the door and walked over to Trowa, pulling him into a tight embrace. Trowa sighed as Heero wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

"I'm sorry about tonight, koi." Heero apologized into the back of Trowa's neck. Trowa shook his head, the night wasn't that bad. 

After the club the three of them went to dinner (Heero, reluctantly, paying for all of them.) and then they went for a walk around town. Trowa enjoyed the walk, he got to know Duo a little better. Though it was tough to, because during the entire evening Trowa could only thing of one thing: his next 'job'. 'Duo seems nice and very kind hearted. Why would someone like that be a target? Is he a threat to society? No, he can't be...he's a detective, just like Heero...Surely Heero would have done something if he was...no, that's not true...Heero knows about my 'profession' and he still loves me...he would never turn *me* in...I don't understand!' Trowa's mind began to scream at him. 'What is going on!?' 

"Trowa!" Trowa snapped back to reality as Heero called his name. 

"I'm sorry...did you ask me something?" Heero released Trowa from his embrace. Heero then slowly turned Trowa around. 

"Are you okay? You don't look well." 

Trowa sighed, "I'm just tired...That's all...I better get home..." Heero nodded. He hated to see his lover like this. Trowa walked over to the door, Heero close behind. As Trowa stepped out of the apartment he turned to give Heero a quick kiss and then he left. Heero stood at the door way watching with concern as Trowa walked down the steps and out of sight. 

'Something's wrong...I know it...' Heero shook his head as he closed the door. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa practically ran into his apartment. He rushed over to the kitchen counter, picking up the folder he had left there earlier. He flipped through the papers looking for the reason as to why he was a target. Trowa found nothing. The report didn't mention as to why, only that he needed to be assonated the next day. 

'What am I going to do?...I've never had this problem before...I can't kill him for no reason...but I have done it in the past, no questions asked...why is this time different?' Trowa took the folder into his living room. He flopped down on the couch, still staring at the report. 'I met him...and talked to him...that's why it's different...' Trowa shook his head. 'I can't kill him...I can't...But what will happen if I don't?...What if I refuse the assignment?...Then they would just get someone else to do it...No...Shit...What am I going to do?...' Trowa dropped the folder, and its contents, onto the coffee table in front of him. 

Trowa turned and laid himself down on the couch. He rolled so he was facing the back of the couch. He stared at the cream colored fabric for a long while. His mind racing through a thousand questions and all of which could not be answered with a simple yes or no. Trowa sighed as he rolled onto his back. 'I have to do it...it comes down to him or me...Is not killing him worth condemning my own life...I know what he will do if I fail in the mission...dispose of me and get some new kid to do it for him...So what good would two deaths be?...I have to do it...I have to...' 

to be continued...


	7. Part 7

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 7)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"You should never argue with a crazy mind.   
You oughta know by now.   
You can pay Uncle Sam with overtime.   
Is that all you get for your money?"   
--Movin' Out, Billy Joel 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing in his ears. Trowa rolled over, shutting it off as quickly as possible. He groaned as he sat up, eight a.m. came all too quickly. As he stumbled to the bathroom, Trowa grabbed his clothes that were laid out on the chair next to his bed. 

Trowa quickly dressed and made his way out the door. It wasn't that he had to rush off to the appointed area; it was just that he had a few more things to think about. He didn't want to kill Duo, but he had to. He just had to. 

As Trowa stepped outside he looked to the sky. It was a very dark and cloudy day, like it had been for the past few days. Trowa took a deep breath as he made his way down the stairs to his awaiting car. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Hey Heero." Heero looked up from his paper work, he wasn't in the mood for Duo's antics today. Trowa seemed really upset last night, and he was still worried about his koi. 

"What do you want Duo?" Duo waved a film roll in front of Heero's face. 

"Come with me to the drug store down the street. I need to get this developed." 

"Why don't you just develop it downstairs in the darkroom?" Heero asked. 

"It's…personal…they won't develop it." Heero sighed as Duo lifted him to his feet. "Just come on." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa walked down the street, his hands in his pockets. He watched as very few people passed him by. He figured most people would stay at home today as much as possible, due to the fact that it was supposed to rain later on in the day. 

'An easy assignment, very few people around…' Trowa glanced down at the street. 'There, there's the spot.' Trowa quickly made his way to an alley across the street from the 'spot'. He sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall. He glanced around his surroundings, like he always did. Down the alley was a low wooden fence, an easy climb for him. There was also a metal ladder straight ahead of him; it led to the roof. Trowa nodded, he had at least two ways out if something went wrong. 

Trowa checked his watch. It was a few minutes after ten o'clock. The job stated any time after ten. Trowa took a deep breath before turning to look towards the street. He scanned the area, no one around. But a minute later Duo appeared on the street, he had just came out of the Drug Store. Trowa quickly pulled out his revolver, aiming it at Duo's head. 

'I'm sorry…' Trowa was about to pull the trigger when someone else came out of the store. Trowa's eyes widened. 'No…' Trowa lowered the gun. He couldn't, not when Heero was there. He didn't want his lover to see his partner die. "Shit." Trowa stepped back. Two options came to Trowa's mind, finish the job or make a run for it. Trowa shook his head as he raised the gun once more. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Duo waited on the sidewalk for Heero to come out of the store. He smiled as Heero emerged, a bag in his hand. 

"So, what did you get?" Duo asked, the small plastic bag striking his curiosity. 

"Something for Trowa." Heero stated flatly. 

"What?" 

"Don't worry about it." Heero's tone was firm, one that Duo knew he should not challenge. 

"All right, let's go." As the two turned to walk back to the police station a gunshot rung out. Heero and Duo ducked as they heard a loud clang a second later. Heero quickly looked up and noticed a bullet hole in the pole to his left. He quickly scanned the area and spotted a person in the shadows of an alley way across the street. 

As Duo stood Heero took off across the street. Duo was quick to follow, trusting his partners' instinct without even knowing what was going on. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa froze. 

'What happened? I…I missed?' Trowa looked across the street; Heero and Duo were still crouched down on the sidewalk. Trowa then looked down at his hand that was holding the gun; his hand was shaking. 'I couldn't do it…I aimed, but I…I couldn't do it…' 

While Trowa was trying to figure out what to do next he caught sight of Heero running towards him. "Oh…shit…" Trowa turned and made a run for it. As he ran he slid his gun back into the pocket at the front of his vest. 

Trowa jumped over the fence and continued to run down the alley. When he was about fifteen feet from the street he heard someone land on the ground; Trowa figured Heero had just jumped the fence. As Trowa was about to set his foot down on the pavement he heard Heero yelling behind him. 

"Stop right there!" For some reason Trowa froze; though every ounce of his being was screaming for him to run and run fast. Trowa hunched forward as he stopped, the shadow from the building still hiding his true identity. He could hear two sets of feet continue to run, then stop a few yards behind him. "Turn around." Trowa sighed loudly as he did as he was told. He lifted his head and was met by two shocked expressions. "Trowa!?" 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Heero jumped the fence as fast as he could, he could see the figure still running in the shadows. The gray clouds over head also helped to hide his form. As he ran a little further he drew out the gun that lay in the holster underneath his suit's jacket. He glanced back and noticed Duo had already done the same. As the figure was about to hit the sidewalk Heero yelled for him to stop. He was surprised to see the figure did as he was told, the first time. Heero continued to run until he was a few yards behind the person. He wanted to give him some distance, if he was still carrying the gun, if he was carrying one at all. 

"Turn around." Heero watched as the figure did as he was told and then froze. His mouth dropped open and gun falling to his side as the figure raised his head. "Trowa!?" 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Hello." Trowa's voice was calm. 

"Wha?" Duo stood up straight, the gun he had pulled out when they were running was dropped back in its holster. "What are you doing!? Was that you who fired!?" 

"It was." Trowa stood up straight, showing the two the gun he had slid in his pocket earlier. 

"Trowa? What are you doing?" 

"A job. I thought that was obvious." Heero stared at his lover in complete shock. Not the fact that Trowa was 'working', but that his job had involved shooting at him. 

"Was I your target?" Trowa shook his head, Heero giving a sigh of relief. 

"It was him." Trowa pointed at Duo, who blinked in response. 

to be continued... 

**CCT: I love conflict.**


	8. Part 8

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 3)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

|KEY|

=== - flashback

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Do you feel that you life's become a catastrophe?   
Oh, it has to be,   
For you to grow, boy.   
When you look through the years and see what you could have been,   
Oh, what might have been,   
If you'd had more time."   
--Take the Long Way Home, Supertramp 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Duo? What did he do?" Trowa shrugged, receiving a glare from Heero. 

"I don't know, Heero. I was just told to kill him...there was no explanation as to why." 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. What's going on here!?" Duo stepped forward walking in between Heero and Trowa. Heero was quick to correct this error on Duo's part. Heero slowly moved back in front of Duo, Trowa giving his lover a sad smile. 

"Heero, I'm not going to try anything. I promise. Here." Trowa handed Heero his gun. 

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here...but I would really like to!" Duo was practically screaming in their ears. Trowa sighed and motioned for the two to follow him deeper into the alley. As Trowa leaned against the wall he stared at Heero and Duo; the two were standing only a few feet away, Duo anxious for an answer as to what was going on. 

"Okay, Duo, I'll tell you the whole story." Trowa sighed. "I'm an assassin...I've been one for almost nine years now...Damn...I've killed hundreds of men since I was nineteen..." 

"Nineteen?" Trowa nodded. 

"I was young, had no family, no money to go to college...I first got some odd jobs to pay for an apartment downtown...but it wasn't enough...Then one day, out of no where, a guy approached me...he offered me a job. It paid three thousand dollars. Of course I said sure and asked what the job was. He said extermination. Being the genius that I am, I assumed he meant the extermination of bugs...or rodents...something along those lines...Well, I soon found out he meant human extermination...I tried to get out of it, but he said if I left I would be dead come dawn...so valuing my life I stayed...He trained me...and soon enough the time came for the 'job'. I did it. I felt no remorse for the life I had just taken and that made my boss happy. In the beginning that was the only thing I had to do...but because my assignment went off with flying colors he offered...no more like told me, I had another job. This one paid seven thousand. Next thing I know it was my profession..." 

"And you *knew* about this?" Duo was now addressing Heero. Heero only shrugged in answer. "And you are okay with it!" 

"He won't be doing it for much longer..." 

"No, I won't...I'm dead now..." 

"What?" Heero quickly walked closer to Trowa, who in turn slid to the left. "Trowa?" 

"I failed Heero...I didn't get my target...I've never failed before...I've *almost* failed once...and got reprimanded for it...harshly...I know what's going to happen now that I *did* fail! I'm disposable, Heero. My life means nothing to him...And Duo...you're in danger too...Leave Duo, I don't know what you did but you have been black balled by his 'society'. If I didn't get you, someone else will!" And with that Trowa took off running. He bolted out of the alley way, onto the sidewalk and disappeared down the street. Duo was about to chase after him when Heero stopped him. 

"Heero?" 

"He's a trained assassin...he stopped once, he will not stop again...Come on I know where he's going." Heero turned and began running in the opposite direction of Trowa. Duo was quick to follow. 

"I don't get it! You knew about this, and didn't try to stop him!?" 

"Things like that are not important when you are in love...I knew about it after the third date...but I didn't care...All I knew was I found him...and I wasn't going to lose him again." 

========== 

Heero sat down on the edge of the pep rally stand in front of the lunch area at South Hills High School. He pulled his lettermen jacket closer to him; it was rather cold even for an October day in California. He sighed deeply as he scanned the grassy area. Hundreds of students were walking to and for, ignoring the conversation between his 'friends'. 

As Heero continued to sit there, his feet dangling, he spotted a now familiar figure in his mind. Trowa Barton was his name; he found that out from a classmate in his History class. Heero was amazed by the young man. He was tall, thin and very mysterious. The way he put his hair drove Heero wild, one emerald eyes hidden behind his long bangs. 

Heero desperately wanted to get to know the young man, his hormones urging him on every second of the day. But his friends had other things in mind for him. Every time he even mentioned the other boy, Heero received a speech on; 'How a guy in his position shouldn't be seen in the same room with a guy like Trowa.' Heero was just thankful they didn't know he wanted to know Trowa a little more intimately then just a friend. 

Heero watched as Trowa walked past them, his eyes never leaving the path he was following. He watched as Trowa nodded to a few people as he made his way towards the gym. 

Heero sighed as he turned back towards his friends, who were now making fun of a group of girls walking by. He shook his head at their immaturity and wished he had picked better friends in Freshman year. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa drove back to his apartment as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there, just that he had to get there and fast. 

Trowa threw his car in park and jumped out of the car. He ran up the stairs to his apartment throwing the door open. As he looked inside he gasped. 

"Hello, Trowa." 

to be continued... 

**CCT: (dun-nun-nun!) Who could that be talking to Trowa? Mmm, just read on to find out.**


	9. Part 9

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 9)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

|KEY|

=== - flashback

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"But what a fool believes.   
He sees,   
No wise man has the power   
To reason away.   
What seems to be,   
Is always better than nothing.   
And nothing at all..."   
--What a Fool Believes, Doobie Brothers 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Heero drove down the street as fast as he could. He knew exactly where Trowa was headed. He needed to talk to him before he did something stupid. Though he wasn't exactly sure what Trowa *would* do, or what "stupid" covered in possible outcomes. 

Heero didn't know what *he* was gonna do. 

He knew about Trowa's job and it never bothered him, but now it was starting to. 

Suddenly memories of the night he found out what Trowa did flooded his mind. 

========== 

"Trowa?" Trowa glanced up at Heero and slowly nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Trowa leaned back and nodded again. "I was wondering...what do you do? I mean, what do you do for a living?" Trowa blinked, was this really something to be asking now? 

"Um...wanna know the truth?" Heero blinked, and nodded. Of course he wanted to know the truth. "Well, I am an assassin." 

"A what?" Trowa sat up, staring at Heero. 

"An assassin. I kill people for money." 

"Oh...I see...how long have you been doing that?" 

"Since I was nineteen." 

"Oh..." 

"Um...yeah..." 

Heero leaned up and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist. "The pay good?" 

Trowa blinked, "Um...yeah." 

"Good." 

"You're okay with that?" 

"Sure, I'm sure these people deserve it, ne?" Trowa blinked once more and nodded. "Then that's all that matters." 

"Aren't you a police officer?" 

"Detective. One of the youngest ever." 

"And you are okay with what I just said?" Heero sighed, hugging Trowa to him. 

"I could care less what you do..." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

And that was the truth. He didn't really care what Trowa did, just as long as they were together. 

But being the lover of an assassin wasn't easy. Trowa was always leaving early in the morning and coming home late at night. It was hard to arrange dates and keep them. There were lots of secrets Trowa kept from Heero, but that really didn't bother him. (He had secrets of his own.) The only thing that had worried Heero, in the three years of their relationship, was if Trowa would be calling him the next day. 

Heero turned left onto Baranca, only a block more to Trowa's house. 

"Trowa! Now I get it!" Heero jerked his head to the left; Duo's eyes were wide as he stared out of the window. 

"What!?" Heero turned his head back towards the road; he was now turning left onto Algrove. 

"Trowa. Now I know where I heard his name before. When I met him yesterday his name sounded so familiar. I didn't know why though...but now I do. And I also know why he was asked to kill me!" Duo was smiling as if he had just found gold. 

"Well, why!?" Heero was losing his patient. He quickly turned right into the parking structure for Trowa's apartment. 

"I have been doing some investigating into a local mob group, the Murks. I had uncovered hundreds of names for their members, and also a few names of their assassins. Trowa's name was on that list! I knew it sounded familiar!" Duo turned to look at Heero, just as the car pulled into a parking space. 

"Hn." Heero threw the car into park and jumped out of the driver's seat. He didn't have time to worry about what Duo had said, now. Right now he had to get to Trowa. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Hello Trowa." Trowa froze. He knew it; he was in deep shit. 

"Trieze." Trowa stood up straight, looking over his bosses figure. Trieze was only an inch or two taller then Trowa, and he had much broader shoulders. His hair was short, deep blonde and short. He was dressed in his normal deep blue suit. He had a smile on his lips, but his eyes were fierce with rage. 

"What happened today, Trowa?" 

"What do you mean?" Trowa slowly turned and closed the door. As he turned back around Trieze was right in front of him. 

to be continued...

**CCT: Okay, another lemon scene cut there. ^^ (can you tell I like Heero and Trowa lemons? Teehee) The scene was at the beginning of the flashback.  **


	10. Part 10

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 10)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"Guess who just got back today?   
Those wild-eyed boys that had been away.   
Haven't changed, haven't much to say.   
....   
They were asking if you were around   
How you was, where you could be found.   
I told them you were living downtown."   
--The Boys are Back in Town, Thin Lizzy 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa blinked, and unconsciously took a few steps back. 

"You know exactly what I meant." Trieze growled, "Stop fucking around." 

"I failed." Trowa whispered, his gaze falling to the floor. 

"That you have. How could you miss, Trowa?" Trieze crossed his arms, staring at Trowa fiercely. 

"I-I...I don't know..." 

"Yes, you do know." Another voice, from somewhere in the apartment, intervened. 

'No, not him!' 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Heero and Duo ran up the stairs to Trowa's apartment. As the reached Trowa's place they could hear someone yelling from inside. Heero walked to the door and leaned an ear against it. Duo raised an eyebrow and did the same. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Trowa turned towards his bedroom and saw a person standing in the doorway. The man was about five foot five and had shirt platinum blonde hair. He had on a pair of tan khakis, pale pink dress shirt and a matching tan vest. His aquamarine eyes were fierce and showed pure hatred toward Trowa. 

"You know exactly why you missed." The man growled. 

"Quatre." Trowa whispered to himself. Quatre walked over to the two near the door. 

"Tell him why you missed, Trowa!" Quatre demanded. 

"What do you mean?" Trowa wasn't ready to give anything away. 

"Tell him about that cop with your target!" Trieze turned to look at Trowa, giving Trowa a glare. 

"What is he talking about, Trowa?" 

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Trowa spat, turning his gaze to the ground. Then Trowa's eyes widened as Trieze's fist connected with his stomach. Trowa struggled to stay on his feet as one of his arms wrapped around his stomach. 

"Don't speak to me in that tone." Trieze growled; then he quickly grabbed Trowa's collar and lifted the slowly crumpling man up. Trieze glared at Trowa, but then, in an instant, his expression softened. "I will ask you politely one more time; what is he talking about, Trowa?" 

"The cop..." Trowa was struggling to get his answer out, "with the target...is a friend...of mine." 

"A friend. Seemed like you were more then *friends*." Quatre chuckled as he moved to stand right at Trieze's side. 

"Oh?" Trieze seemed amused. 

"That's not true." Trowa was finally getting his wind back. "We are just friends...and seeing him with the target...well..." 

"You became weak." Trowa's head fell. "Well, that would explain it." Trieze let go of Trowa, who just stayed in his spot. "What shall I do with you?" 

"I say you kill him." Quatre suggested. 

"Well, I don't know." Trieze placed his index and thumb on his chin. "Besides, that's your answer to everything." 

"How true." The two shared a chuckle, but Trowa did not find it amusing. He was in deep trouble and he knew that Trieze would accept Quatre's suggestion. After all, Quatre was Trieze's son. 

to be continued... 

**CCT: Ahaha, I had to make Quatre a bad guy. More fun that way. That and I get to have some fun with him later! ::evil laughter::**


	11. Part 11

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 11)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Life is bigger.

It's bigger than you,

And you are not me.

The lengths that I will go to,

The distance in your eyes.

Oh no I've said too much..

I said enough."

--Losing My Religion, REM

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Heero kept his ear pressed firmly against the door, listening to every single word the men inside were saying. He had one fist clenched tightly, his knuckles going white as his eyes were focused on the floor to his side, glaring at the floor fiercely. 'If they touch him --I swear-- I will kill each of them, slowly and painfully!' 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Oh-ho. Now, now my son." Trieze slowly wiped away a single tear brought on by his fit of laughter. "Look, you made me cry." He turned to Quatre, who was still laughing, that same devilish smile returning. "Well, we really must be off shortly. So, why don't we get down to the business at hand? What to do, what to do." Trieze turned towards Trowa once more. Trowa backed up, plastering himself against the door. 

"I don't know, what do you think father?" 

"Hm." Trieze strolled over to Trowa, his eyes looking him over. "What do you think, Trowa?" At the mention of his name, Trowa's eyes snapped up to look at Trieze, his fear evident. "You were my finest assassin… But now, if you can't follow my orders, there isn't much of a choice is there?" Trieze brought up his index finger and thumb, placing them on his chin once more. "Hm."

"You d-don't have to kill me… Just… let me go…" Trowa's voice was shaky, his fear growing more as his mind raced. 'He is not going to let me go…why did I say such a stupid thing? Shit, I am a dead man. I knew this would be coming one day… But why did it have to be now? Why couldn't… Why couldn't this happen… before Heero and I got together? I mean… I love him… I don't want to leave him like this… I don't want to leave him ever…'

Trieze's eyes widened, "Let you go? Let you go?" Trieze had to laugh at that. "No, no, no. I can't do that." Trieze shook his head, as if agreeing with his own words. "No, I guess the only course of action is to get rid of the problem." Trowa stiffened, Trieze's eyes falling upon him once more. 

'I knew it… Heero… I love you…' Trowa continued to stare at Trieze, trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Heero's eyes closed as he continued to listen, 'They are going to kill him if I don't do something soon… Think Heero… Think!' Heero opened his eyes, turning to Duo. Duo's eyes were focused on the door, his face showing that he too was thinking. Heero moved his eyes back to the ground. 'I… I don't know what to do… I can't see what exactly they are doing… What if I barge in there and they have a gun trained on Trowa… They are liable to fire and kill him on the spot… But if I do nothing… I know he will die… For once… I am totally clueless on what to do… Trowa…'

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Well Quatre, I think I shall go with your idea." Trieze turned, smiling at his son. "And I have also decided to let you do the honors." Trieze reached into his coat pocket, drawing out a dueling pistol. "Here you are my boy." He handed Quatre the pistol as the young man stepped forward. Then the two turned back towards Trowa, who was now pressing even closer to the door. 

"Thank you father, this is an honor." Quatre smirked, his eyes raking over Trowa. 

"That it is Quatre, that it is." Trieze smiled, patting Quatre on the head once before continuing, "Why don't you take care of this in the bedroom, I don't want to have to step over a corpse on my way out." As he spoke, Trieze's voice had a hint of humor behind it. Because, in all truth, he was enjoying every minute of this. 

"Sure." Quatre's eyes seemed to sparkle as he made his way over to Trowa. He quickly grabbed his arm roughly, dragging Trowa towards the bedroom.

Trowa allowed himself to be dragged into his room, watching as Quatre closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed Quatre began to speak. "You know, Trowa, if you would have just did what I asked a month ago…maybe this would have all been avoided." 

"Oh? How would me sleeping with you have avoided this?" Trowa's voice was cold as he turned to look at Quatre. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Heero's eyes flew wide open as the voice from inside began to quiet. His eyes quickly fell upon Duo, who was now pressing his ear closer to the door. Then, after a couple of seconds, Duo's eyes came up to meet with Heero's.

to be continued…

**CCT: Nice cliffhanger, huh? ^__^**


	12. Part 12

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 12)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Too late, 

My time has come.  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.   
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go,   
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.   
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die.  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"

--Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Heero and Duo shifted slightly outside of the door, both of them trying their best to hear what was going on inside. Then Heero suddenly glared in Duo's general direction. He wasn't going to stand for the silence much longer; silence usually meant bad things in situations like this. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Quatre let out a sad sigh as he moved over to Trowa's bed, slowly taking a seat on the very edge of it. He eyed Trowa near the door, and then let out another sigh. "Sit." He commanded softly, motioning towards the chair across the room. Trowa looked at Quatre for a moment, angrily, before he did as he was told. 

For a moment the two just sat there in the silence of the room, but then Trowa spoke up, "What are you waiting for? Are you hoping that I have changed my mind over this past month? Well I haven't, so you might as well just get this over with." Trowa looked away from Quatre, his whole body tense, hoping to whatever God there was that he wouldn't shoot him. 

"Trowa, you hurt my feelings acting that way. I don't *want* to shoot you." Quatre whispered, turning towards Trowa. 

"Hn."  Was all Trowa said back, his eyes still looking away. 

"I don't… I love you." The second part was whispered out very softly, almost not even there. Trowa's eyes widened slightly and he glanced over to Quatre. Quatre's head had lowered slightly and he was looking off to the side. That smug look he had had on his face earlier was completely gone now. Probably due to the fact that his father was no longer in the room. Quatre always seemed to act completely different when his father was not around. 

"What are you talking about?" Trowa turned completely towards Quatre, studying his face. "You love me?"

"Yes." Quatre's voice was even quieter now, and he shifted so he wasn't facing Trowa anymore. He laid the gun upon his lap and stared towards the one window in the room. "I have for a long time. Of course you would have never noticed… your mind was always on your jobs, or on that… cop." As he said "cop", Quatre's voice took a harsher tone. 

"He's a detective." Trowa corrected, without really thinking much of what he said. But he soon did, for in a flash Quatre was on his feet, the gun pointed at Trowa once more.

"Whatever! I don't give a fuck whether he is a detective or a cop! They are all the same! They are just part of the "enemy" in our line of "work" Trowa. Didn't that *ever* occur to you!?" Quatre's voice was full of bite, his eyes flared. He was sick of being ignored by Trowa. He moved his forefinger up to the trigger of the gun, aiming to the center of Trowa's forehead as the other man stayed in his seat. "I am sick of this, Trowa. I have tried so hard to get your attention… but it hasn't worked. And I am sick of trying. So, if I can't have you. Neither can the *cop*!"

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Heero slowly stood up straight, moving so he was pressed against the wall next to the door. He quickly motioned for Duo to do the same. Duo nodded and did just that. 

Heero slowly took his gun out of his holster. He watched as Duo mimicked him, knowing exactly what his partner had in mind. Upon Heero's signal Duo moved to stand behind him as Heero kicked the door open. As the door flew open the two rushed in, guns pointed ahead. But both stopped dead in their tracks at what lay before them. 

 "Welcome, gentlemen." Trieze smiled a gun in his hand and pointed towards Heero. "I was wondering when you might be joining the party." His eyes seemed to sparkle in delight at Duo's surprised expression, but seemed to harden at Heero's glare. "Well, why don't we sit and have a nice… chat." Trieze motioned towards the couch. "I am sure you have some questions for me, as I do for you. Come, sit." With his eyes and gun still on them, Trieze sat down on one of the arm chairs. Duo glanced over at Heero, very quickly, and couldn't read anything on Heero's face. Heero's face was almost a completely blank, except for the anger in his eyes, which was enough to scare Duo. He had never seen Heero like that. "Well, fine. Stand." Trieze finally sighed out. "It is really no matter. You will be dead soon enough anyway." 

to be continued…

**CCT: Woohoo! Now things are starting to get good. ^__^ Action must soon ensue! Yes!**


	13. Part 13

**Title: Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 13)**

_read__ part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"All our times have come,  
Here but now they're gone.  
Seasons don't fear the reaper.  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain.

We can be like they are.  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper."

--Don't Fear the Reaper, Blue Oyster Cult

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Trowa didn't flinch as the barrel of Quatre's gun was aimed at his head; he just continued to glare at Quatre. "And be sure, Trowa, that I will find that *cop* and make sure he suffers as well." Quatre's voice was cold, his eyes hard as he stared at Trowa. He had loved Trowa for years, longer then Trowa had known that other man. He should have been Trowa's lover, not some sniveling detective. "It isn't fair, but I'm going to make it fair." 

Trowa let his glare slip slightly, and sighed, "I'm sure that will solve everything." He watched as Quatre's glare softened slightly, "I love him, Quatre and you never had a chance against that." 

"You didn't give me a CHANCE!!" Quatre growled, realizing a moment later he was probably being a bit too loud.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Heero stood there, his eyes fixed on the man pointing the gun his way. He could fell Duo's gaze upon him several times over the next few seconds, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to take his eyes off his target and his fingers tightened around the gun that he still had in his hand by his side. 

"Well, well. Which one of you is the cop my son has just been telling me about." Trieze looked both men over, but then his gaze rested on Heero. "Must be you." He smirked, "You are killing me over and over with your eyes, aren't you boy?" 

"I'm not a boy." Heero growled, "And yes, if you must know, I am and soon it will not just be in my mind." 

Trieze had to laugh at that, "Such a daring young man, considering I have a gun aimed at your head." 

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh, but you should be." 

"You didn't give me a CHANCE!!" A voice was heard from behind a closed door. Duo's eyes darted to the side, towards the noise, not being able to help himself. Heero and Trieze on the other hand kept their eyes trained on each other. 

"My son is just taking care of a little unfinished business." Trieze explained. "But, that is no matter. Let me ask a few questions. What is you name, boy?" Trieze was addressing Heero.

"That's none of your fucking business." Heero growled, suddenly his arm shooting up and his gun now trained on Trieze. "I don't have to answer any of your ques-" Before Heero could finish his sentence a sharp pain ran up his hand. He hadn't even realized it, but within the second of him raising his gun, before he himself could pull the trigger, Trieze had beaten him to it and had shot Heero's gun out of his hand. Heero took in a quick breath as his one hand cradled his now injured one.

"Now, now. Let's not be too hasty." Trieze smirked, his eyes turning towards Duo. "It seems your friend here wants to rush things along." 

Duo was frozen, he hadn't even heard the shot, but there was Heero with blood dropping from his right hand. After a second glance to Trieze's gun and noticed a silencer on the barrel of his weapon. 'That's why…' 

Heero growled softly as the pain continued to pulse through out his hand. He knew that had been a stupid idea, now he didn't even have his weapon. 'Shit, what am I going to do now?...' 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Trowa shook his head, "No, because I knew it wouldn't work out."

"How did you know?" Quatre's shoulders hunched slightly as he was slowly becoming defeated. 

"I just did."

"That's not an answer." Quatre growled, suddenly his determination returning full force. "But, it doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. Good-bye Trowa." Quatre gave Trowa a soft smile as he steadied the gun once more. Trowa's eyes widened slightly as his mind raced for something to do, and fast. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Trieze had to smile at the two men that were in front of him. For cops they sure seemed to be losing more and more of their cool. Trowa's boyfriend was now seething and the other was looking more and more frantic. It was just too amusing. "You both are quite fun. It's a shame I couldn't keep you around longer. But it was not meant to be." Slowly Trieze stood up, that smile still there. Suddenly a shot rang out through the apartment, coming from the same room the voice had been heard earlier, and cutting of Trieze's next thought. "Well, it seems my son is finished, so I might want to wrap this up as wel-" Another shot rang out, cutting him off. Trieze frowned slightly at that, 'What did Quatre need two shots for?...' 

'Trowa?...' Heero's eyes finally moved off of Trieze and went to Trowa's bedroom door that was down the small hall in the apartment. 'God, please let him be alright.' 

"Well, I'm sorry you two weren't as talk-a-tive as I would have liked. But I suppose you can't have everything, now can you?" Trieze chuckled a little, raising his gun and aiming it at Heero's head. "You first, since you were the one to cause my pet to lose his cool." It was then Trowa's bedroom door slowly began to open, Trieze kept his back to the door, "Come son, watch."

"Wait." 

to be continued…

**CCT: Well, you have reached the end of what I have written so far. ^^; I started this fanfic in Feb. 2001! School work and other things have hampered my writing and also made me forget where this fic was actually heading! But, hopefully with some encouraging reviews I can pick up where I left off. ^__~ And maybe get back my story. Hehehe. **

Well, since I am a little bored, and I wanted to make up for how short some of these chapters have been, I'll tell you little bit about how I came up with the idea for this fic. I was in January of 2001 when I bought a doujinshi from ebay. It was one with a Trowa and Wufei pairing. It was called "Lies and Truth". In it (from what I can tell, since I can't read kanji) Trowa was an assassin and was hired to kill Wufei, but never did and one thing led to another. Well I loved how Trowa was in this, how he looked and such, so I wanted to use Trowa as an assassin in a fic! And my favorite pairing is Heero and Trowa, so I made Heero his love and decided he should be a detective! And then I thought that the whole botched assassin attempt was cool, so took that too. Mmm, and then my fanfic started to take shape. ^__^ So this fic is all because of a doujinshi I read! Hehehe! And that's all. o.o Let me have some reviews! 


	14. Part 14

**Title:** Truth, Lies and Everything In-between (Part 14)

**Notes:** Finally! Another part to this (never-ending!!) story. Heh. ^^; I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out. When I *want* to write for this fic I don't know what to write… and then when I know what to write I don't have the time. (plus at one point my muse wouldn't let me work on anything other then my Gravitation fic. ::sighs::) But, here you go everyone! A Valentine's day… can you call this a treat? Hehehe. 

_read part 1 for the disclaimer and other notes_

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"And we're falling apart.   
You'll say the world has come between us;   
Our lives have come between us.   
Still I know you just don't care."

-- Breakfast at Tiffany's, Deep Blue Something

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_Trowa shook his head, "No, because I knew it wouldn't work out."_

_"How did you know?" Quatre's shoulders hunched slightly as he was slowly becoming defeated. _

_"I just did."_

_"That's not an answer." Quatre growled, suddenly his determination returning full force. "But, it doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. Good-bye Trowa." Quatre gave Trowa a soft smile as he steadied the gun once more. Trowa's eyes widened slightly as his mind raced for something to do, and fast. _

Trowa took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He couldn't think of what to do. Quatre had the gun leveled at him, and it was only a matter of seconds before he would be dead. But the seconds ticked on and nothing happened. Opening his eyes slowly, Trowa found Quatre's hand shaking slightly. He could tell by the look on the other's face, he was losing his nerve. 

"I can't do it… Shit." Quatre lowered the gun, looking dejected. "I love you Trowa." He whispered, "I can't do it…"

Trowa watched as Quatre took a step back, the hand holding the gun tightening and loosening over and over. Reaching out slowly as he stood Trowa whispered, "Give me the gun Quatre…"

"What?" Quatre's head snapped up, looking at Trowa as if he was crazy. "Give you the gun?" 

"I need to get out of here."

Suddenly Quatre's eyes hardened again and Trowa quickly took his arm back. "No. You just want to leave to find that cop." Trowa cringed slightly at Quatre's tone; it was sharp and almost seemed to drip venom. He was pissed once more. Sometimes he got this way, one minute he seemed weak and emotional, the next he was heartless and ready to do what he had to. 

Snickering Quatre raised the gun once more, "I do love you Trowa… but, I guess if I told you I would spare you if you said you would forget about that cop and love me, you would turn it down." At Trowa's slow nod Quatre sighed. "I knew it. Well then. I guess I have no other choice." Turning his head slightly to the side, aiming the gun, Quatre prepared to fire, but hesitated once more. No matter how much he talked or told himself it was what he had to do, Quatre just couldn't pull the trigger.  

It was in that moment of hesitation that Trowa made a move. He jolted forward placing his hand quickly around the barrel of the gun, using his right hand and tilted the gun slightly downwards. Quatre, not expecting Trowa to actually do anything, flinched and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and Trowa grimaced slightly as the bullet pierced straight through his hand and went into his side. 

"What are you doing?" Quatre's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of some of Trowa's blood dripping to the floor. 

"I'm just trying to survive!" Ignoring the pain shooting up his side, Trowa kicked out and hit Quatre in the thigh. 

"Shit!" Quatre, letting go of the gun, stumbled back both of his hands going to his leg. A second later he realized his mistake and looked up at Trowa with wide eyes. "Damn…" Shaking his head no, Quatre watched as Trowa steadied the gun with his left hand for Quatre's temple, nodded once, and then pulled the trigger. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_"Well, I'm sorry you two weren't as talk-a-tive as I would have liked. But I suppose you can't have everything, now can you?" Trieze chuckled a little, raising his gun and aiming it at Heero's head. "You first, since you were the one to cause my pet to lose his cool." It was then Trowa's bedroom door slowly began to open, Trieze kept his back to the door, "Come son, watch."_

"Wait." Heero and Duo both looked up in surprise and Trieze froze. Standing in the door way was Trowa; he had his right arm wrapped around his side, blood dripping slowly down to the carpet, and his left hand was aiming the gun at Trieze. 

Blinking once and then twice, Trieze slowly lowered his gun, turning his head slightly to look behind him. His eyes widened even more when he saw who he knew had spoken just a moment before. "Where's Quatre?" 

Trowa just smirked and said, "I think your pet just learned how to bite back." With Trieze's puzzled look Trowa pulled the trigger. Trieze's body jerked backwards as the bullet pierced through his skull, the finger he had on the trigger of his gun twitched and a bullet was shot into the floor before Trieze collapsed, motionless. "…" After making sure Trieze was down for good, watching the body intently, Trowa fell to his knees and his breathing became labored. 

Duo stood frozen for several seconds, he wasn't quite sure what was going on. First he was staring at the man with the gun, kicking himself mentally for not seeing anyway out of the situation yet. And the next the man was lying dead on the floor. "What the fuck!?" Was the only thing he could think of at the moment, so he let everyone else in on it. 

"Trowa!" Heero, also not sure exactly what happened, rushed over to Trowa's side, crouching down next to his lover. "Are you okay, what happened?" 

"Not now." Trowa shook his head.

"What do you mean "not now"!?"

"We have to get out of here, Heero." Trowa took a ragged breath, "The others will know soon… the police…" Taking a deep breath Trowa continued, "Someone was bounded to have heard one of those shots… I need to get out of here." 

Heero was basically ignoring Trowa, coaxing the man to move his arm so he could see what was causing the other to bleed so much. "Shit! Trowa, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"No! We need to leave!" 

"Trowa!"

"God damn it Heero!" Heero blinked at his lover, he had never heard Trowa say anything like that to *him*. "Listen to me." Trowa dropped the gun he was still holding, and placed his hand on Heero's cheek. "The other assassins, they will come looking for Trieze if he doesn't get back soon… they will know it was me, they will come after me." He took another ragged breath, "We have to leave here, now."

Heero, eyes still slightly wide, nodded, "We'll take you to a hospital-"

"No! I have to get out of town, you have to take me."

"But-" 

"Oh man." Duo cut Heero of, his own eyes wide. He had moved over to the other two and had peered inside Trowa's bedroom to find Quatre face down on the floor. 

Heero glared up at Duo before he looked back Trowa. His eyes softened at his lover's now pale and sweaty face. He was struggling to keep his eyes fully open. "Let's go. Duo help me get him up. We'll leave town and find a hospital… you need to get treated, Trowa."

Looking into his lover's eyes, Trowa nodded slowly. "…right."

"What about work, Heero? Do you really think they won't notice the both of us up and gone?"

Standing up and turning to Duo, Heero said levelly, "You can go back now." 

"…" Duo thought for a second, taking a glimpse down at Trowa, and then back up at Heero. "Come on, let's hurry up." Leaning down Duo took one of Trowa's arms gently and waited for Heero to do the same. 

to be continued…

----------

**CCT:** Well?... That was crap, huh? _ I tried, really I did! I think the whole "kill Quatre and Trieze" moved a little fast for my liking, but if I didn't do it this way it would have taken me FOREVER to finish that and move on to the next part of the plot. The chase! Woohoo! I hope you liked it, and PLEASE leave me some reviews. Nice reviews make me work faster, believe it or not. ^__^ Hehehe, bye-bye for now!


End file.
